


За стеной

by Liajill



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-15
Updated: 2014-05-15
Packaged: 2018-01-24 22:17:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1618940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Liajill/pseuds/Liajill
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Кисе нравится спина Аомине.</p>
            </blockquote>





	За стеной

"Мне нравится его спина", думает Кисе.  
"Мы всегда засыпаем в обнимку после секса, и Дайки утыкается подбородком мне в макушку и сплетает наши ноги. Только потом ему становится жарко (сам не раз на это жаловался), он переворачивается на другой бок и старается отодвинуться как можно дальше. Все, что остается мне - разглядывать его спину.  
Она... красивая. Ну, я чувствую себя защищенным, когда думаю, что она как стена. Я за стеной.  
Дурацкие рассуждения. Гораздо приятнее придвинуться ближе и, например, провести языком по его позвоночнику, спускаясь вниз..."  
\- Кисе? - Аомине хрипит спросонья и лениво отмахивается, - отвали, мне жарко.  
"А еще можно прижаться бедрами к его заднице и потереться членом. Тогда удобно утыкаться носом в шею, в самую кромку волос, где сконцентрирован какой-то особенный запах Дайки. А еще лучше покусать.   
И протянуть руку - пощупать, как он-то там, готов?  
Отлично, у него стоит... Дурацкие трусы, прочь их. И мои тоже, к черту. Ах да, так лучше, тереться об него, кожа к коже.   
Ммм, еще бы немного и..."  
\- Кисе, не смей, - угрожающе хрипит Дайки, впрочем, не оборачиваясь.   
"Я знаю, он бы позволил мне, если бы я действительно захотел. Мы менялись пару раз - в конце концов, я тоже парень (хотя Дайки и любит называть меня "девочкой" и "блондинкой". Я не могу злиться на это в полной мере, особенно когда он добавляет "моя". В конце концов, я знаю, что это не всерьез. Ну... Дайки это Дайки. Может быть, он так самоутверждается или успокаивается), но мне нравится принимать его. Отдавать ему себя. Звучит отвратительно из уст парня, я знаю, но дело в восприятии.  
Даже те пару раз, когда мы менялись, он был... словно в отключке. Словно заблокировал мир вокруг себя. Я не злюсь, пассивные роли не для него, в этом весь Дайки Аомине.  
Зато когда он ведет, он становится именно таким, как я люблю - хищник, играющийся и мягко урчащий."  
\- Бля, Рёта, - Аомине оборачивается, прижимается к Кисе своим членом и обхватывает их оба ладонью, - перестань думать о том, о чем ты там думаешь сейчас и подумай уже обо мне.  
\- А ты считаешь, я думаю о чем-то другом? - смеется Кисе и прижимается лбом ко лбу Дайки.  
Оба неровно дышат и ловят короткие поцелуи. Сплетаются руками и ногами.  
"Мы восхитительно смотримся вместе. Такой контраст", ловит Кисе случайную мысль.  
\- Жарко, - урчит Аомине и кончает. Кисе следует за ним с небольшим отставанием. Как всегда.   
Дайки обнимает Рёту, утыкается подбородком в макушку и засыпает, кажется, мгновенно.   
Кисе ждет и ждет. Через пять минут Аомине вздыхает и отворачивается, не просыпаясь.   
Кисе улыбается и кладет ладонь на широкую спину.


End file.
